


Like the back of your hand

by Ruize_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Victor Nikiforov-centric, Viktor has issues and Chris is a good friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire éponyme de metalkiralylany.C’est comme ça, Viktor est comme ça. Il prend, et il prend encore, et ça ne suffit jamais, pas une seule seconde.ou:Un coup d’œil sur l'amitié de Viktor et Chris durant leur jeunes années.





	Like the back of your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like the back of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201400) by [metalkiralylany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany). 



> Merci à metalkiralylany de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire, que vous pouvez lire en anglais ici: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201400

_Quelques fois, les choses dont on a le plus envie sont juste sous nos yeux, mais on ne les voit pas. En tous cas, c’est ce que les gens disent quand ils n’ont rien d’autre à offrir_ , pense Viktor au bar surpeuplé de l’hôtel, en descendant son troisième shot de la soirée. Bah, il faudrait déjà qu’il sache ce qu’il veut, songe-t-il avec un sourire pour lui-même, amer comme les verres qu’il s’enfile malgré leur qualité décevante. Il devrait s’abstenir de commander sa vodka ici, rien à voir avec la vraie.

Il fixe du regard sa main posée sur le comptoir en bois, serrant et desserrant les doigts. Le mouvement est inconscient. Sa main ne se referme sur rien d’autre que de l’air, désespérant de saisir ce qui lui manque. Il a gagné. Il gagne sans cesse, mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffit jamais. Le haut du podium est un lieu solitaire, qui met la vie en perspective, lui donne accès à un pan de l’existence inconnu de la plupart des gens, et d’où la vue peut être très belle. Mais ces derniers temps, elle n’est que nuages incolores grisaillant autour de lui, ombres épaisses, clou d’un spectacle à l’éclat perdu ; le tableau tout entier semble «  _off_ ». Si seulement ce n’était que le calme avant la tempête, le souffle que l’on retient sous un ciel lourd, alors que retentit au loin le tonnerre, et avec lui, la promesse d’un changement. Mais rien ne change jamais ici-bas, en tous cas, c’est l’impression qu’il a. S’entraîner, dormir, s’entraîner encore jusqu’à être au bord de l’effondrement ou que n’arrive l’heure de pénétrer la lumière des projecteurs. Patiner. Aller chercher sa récompense. Puis s’entraîner, dormir. De ses rêves, rien de mémorable.

D’un geste, Viktor réclame une nouvelle tournée au barman. Peut-être vaudrait-t-il mieux en faire la dernière. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que celle-ci soit la dernière. Peut-être devrait-il s’arrêter. De boire ou de patiner, peu importe. Il hausse les épaules. 

Alors qu’il est sur le point de saisir le verre qu’on a posé devant lui, il aperçoit quelqu’un se glisser sur le tabouret à côté de lui, dans le coin de son champ de vision. Il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s’agit. Chris ne le salue pas, se contentant de commander un martini dans un anglais avec un fort accent suisse. Un silence confortable s’installe, mais Viktor sent ses yeux sur lui, ce regard complice qui s’immisce dans les moindres recoins de son âme – tellement _Chris_. 

Victor n’est pas surpris qu’il vienne le trouver. Ils ont déjà célébré leur victoire ensemble à plusieurs reprises, finissant souvent la soirée titubant en direction de l’hôtel, accrochés l’un à l’autre, un bon coup dans le nez – quel que soit l’alcool choisi – et gloussant comme des gamins. D’autre part, c’est le seul patineur que Viktor considère réellement comme un ami. Il est en bons termes avec la plupart des seniors, bien sûr, mais contrairement à Chris, ils n’ont jamais vraiment su dépasser cette drôle de phase d’admiration à son égard. Être ami avec Chris, ça a toujours été facile ; il y a dans sa personnalité quelque chose qui lui fait s’épargner toute formalité, et qui permet à Viktor de se sentir immédiatement à l’aise avec lui, comme avec personne d’autre. 

Il n’est pas d’humeur à faire la fête aujourd’hui, cela dit, mais il est inutile de l’exprimer à voix haute. Il est inutile de dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute, et c’est autant une bénédiction qu’une malédiction. Si Viktor est doué pour jouer des rôles, Chris s’avère être excellent lorsqu’il s’agit de voir au travers. 

« T’es déçu, » dit finalement Chris, et ce n’est pas une question. 

Viktor se contente de hausser les épaules. 

« Bah, tu me connais, » répond-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers lui, avec un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. 

Et voilà ; voilà le regard qu’il attendait. Chris glousse. Le vert foncé de ses yeux pétille lorsqu’il lève son verre à l’adresse de Victor. 

« T’es pas si dur à lire, une fois qu’on sait dépasser le masque. 

– Tu me trouves simplet ? » demande Victor en haussant un sourcil, avant d’attraper son propre verre et de le vider d’un trait. « T’es bien le seul qui semble avoir résolu l’équation. 

– C’est là que tu te trompes, mon ami, » soupire Chris en faisant lentement tourner les olives dans son verre. 

Viktor fronce les sourcils. 

« Ton coach est pas con, tu sais. » 

Il a probablement raison. Mais Yakov est… Eh bien, _Yakov_. Viktor l’aime comme un deuxième père (peut-être même plus), mais c’est probablement aussi pour cette raison qu’il est sujet à l’ignorer, et Yakov a fini par s’habituer à ne pas être écouté, ses sermons raccourcissant en longueur et en intensité à chaque nouvelle saison. Il y a ça, et le fait que Viktor soit un patineur exceptionnel, coaché par Yakov depuis un moment déjà, et qu’il n’est pas le dernier élève qu’il compte mener à la gloire. 

Viktor connaît ses cadets, le talent pur, le regard fier et déterminé de certains d’entre eux lorsqu’ils le dépassent sur la glace. Parfois, il se demande lequel le surpassera le premier. A vingt-et-un an, Viktor n’est définitivement pas vieux, même pour un patineur, mais la discipline n’est pas réputée pour assurer un futur fiable ; une erreur suffit à mettre fin à n’importe quelle carrière, et ce quel que soit l’âge du patineur. Il reste la priorité numéro un de Yakov, mais qui sait pour combien de temps ? 

Il a dû rester silencieux plus longtemps que prévu, car l’épaule de Chris vient taquiner la sienne. 

« Je parle bien le _Nikiforov_ , mais je ne suis pas télépathe, tu sais. Crache le morceau. » 

Viktor soupire. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne _veut_ pas de parler à Chris, mais comment formuler ces choses qui ne cessent de tourbillonner dans ses pensées, ces ombres informes qui se dissolvent avant qu’il ne puisse les attacher à des syllabes ? Il baisse de nouveau ses yeux sur ses mains, et brusquement, le brouhaha des clients de l’hôtel se fait trop fort autour d’eux, trop agaçant, malgré le léger bourdonnement de l’alcool qui enveloppe ses sens à la manière d’’une fine couverture. Il passe un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, trop sèches. 

« On peut s’en aller ? » 

Chris hoche la tête, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. 

« J’ai une bouteille de _vraie_ vodka dans ma chambre. » 

Viktor a toujours su qu’il choisissait bien ses amis.

 

 

 

Ils papotent pendant que s’élève l’ascenseur. Ils remontent presque le couloir entier. La discussion est facile, sans la moindre gêne. Viktor s’amuse d’une histoire que lui raconte Chris sur son coach en sortant sa carte à puce pour déverrouiller la porte. 

Ils finissent assis en tailleur sur le sol, à moitié face-à-face, à faire circuler la bouteille. Ils prolongent un moment leur conversation, laissant l’alcool faire son doux effet. Chris ne fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet qu’ils ont laissé tomber plus tôt, et Viktor lui est reconnaissant de ne pas insister. 

Plus le temps passe, plus sa langue se délie. La discussion en revient au patinage, et il se retrouve brusquement à lâcher des phrases à moitié incomplètes, qui se heurtent les unes aux autres sans début ni fin. Ses pensées se déversent en un discours tout emmêlé, des pensées dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l’existence en lui ; et Chris ne l’arrête pas, il reste assis et l’écoute, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage, et Viktor ne s’arrête pas, déblatérant sur l’amertume de la victoire et la solitude qui va de pair. 

Il est au beau milieu d’une phrase lorsque son esprit embrouillé par l’alcool enregistre quelque chose, une émotion subtile qu’il est incapable de nommer, qui se reflète sur les iris vert foncé, et qui l’arrête en pleine réflexion. Ses émotions débordent comme la bouteille qui échappe à son emprise, déversant son contenu sur le tapis tandis qu’il _tombe_ presque en avant, les doigts glissant dans l’épaisse chevelure blonde pour capturer les lèvres de l’autre dans un baiser. Il n’y a aucune grâce dans le mouvement ; le temps d’une seconde, Viktor perd l’équilibre et leurs fronts se heurtent, mais des mains chaudes et fermes le retiennent et le choc dépassé, Chris répond au baiser, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour en garantir l’accès à la langue de Viktor, qui lui lèche les lèvres. 

Viktor peine à reprendre son souffle, frénétique, cherchant le contact, cherchant _quelque chose, n’importe quoi_ auquel se retenir, tendant la main vers ce qu’il a perdu et qu’il espère désespérément trouver en quelqu’un d’autre. 

C’est Chris qui rompt le baiser, et soudain, Viktor se sent profondément, terriblement honteux. Pour qui se prend-t-il, quel genre d’individu est-il pour écraser son succès au visage de la personne qu’il ne cesse de battre ? Il sait que Chris ne lui en a jamais voulu, mais cela ne lui donne en aucun cas le droit de ne pas tenir compte de ses sentiments, et de se plaindre d’une situation qu’il empêche son ami d’expérimenter, pour finalement l’embarquer dans ses histoires. _Seigneur, est-ce qu’il ne lui a pas suffisamment pris comme ça ?_

C’est comme ça, Viktor est comme ça. Il prend, et il prend encore, et ça ne suffit jamais, pas une seule seconde. Yakov a raison de le trouver égoïste. 

Il ne parvient pas à regarder Chris dans les yeux lorsqu’il commence à s’excuser. Un silence s’étire, qui le force à lever le regard. 

Le visage de Christophe est indéchiffrable, mais il n’a pas l’air en colère. 

« Je suis désolé. J’ai déconné. » 

Chris laisse échapper un petit rire dépourvu d’humour. 

« Bah, ce serait te mentir que de te dire que j’y ai jamais pensé, et c’était pas un _mauvais_ baiser... » 

Il marque une pause, son sourire s’étirant lorsqu’il voit le rouge monter aux joues de Viktor. 

« Mais c’est pas ce que tu veux. » 

Ce n’est pas une question. 

« Non, acquiesce quand même Viktor. 

– Tant mieux, approuve Chris en soupirant, parce que j’attache une trop grande valeur à notre amitié pour la sacrifier au profit d’une baise d’un soir, aussi exceptionnelle puisse être celle-ci. » 

Il parvient à se lever et part dans la minuscule salle de bain, laissant Viktor à ses pensées comme à ses remords. Il revient une minute plus tard avec deux verres d’eau et en tend un à Viktor, avec un regard pour la vodka qui imbibe le tapis. Il secoue la tête avec un sourire triste. 

Viktor se sent brusquement gêné d’être toujours assis par terre, mais il n’est pas tout à fait certain d’être capable de se lever. Il tend le cou pour regarder Christophe du coin de l’œil, sa tête blonde encadrée par un halo de lumière provenant du plafond. _C’est peut-être vraiment un saint_ , songe-t-il. Chris pose sur lui un regard silencieux. 

« Chris, je suis désolé. 

– Je sais. » 

Et le voilà qui revient, ce sourire complice, désormais mêlé d’une fine couche de tristesse, et il n’y a rien que Viktor désire plus que de la chasser de ses lèvres, mais il a fait suffisamment de dégâts pour ce soir. 

La réalité le rattrape rapidement, lui faisant réaliser qu’il ferait probablement mieux d’y aller, même s’il n’est pas vraiment prêt à faire face à Yakov ce soir. Il prie pour que ses jambes le soutiennent et essaie de se lever, mais ne parvient qu’à tituber vers l’arrière. 

« Wow, pas si vite, » rit Chris en attrapant le bras de Viktor avant qu’il ne retombe par terre. 

Le geste est aussi désinvolte qu’à l’ordinaire. Il ne le lâche qu’une fois assuré que Viktor est capable de tenir debout seul. 

Ils restent ainsi une seconde, soutenant chacun le regard de l’autre. 

« Tout va bien entre nous ? » ne peut s’empêcher de demander Viktor, hésitant. 

Il n’est pas sûr de savoir comment gérer sa vie sans leur amitié, mais il est prêt à respecter toute limite que Chris voudrait établir entre eux. 

« Tout va bien entre nous, » le rassure Chris avant de rouler les yeux d’un air dramatique. « Et oui, tu es tout à fait le bienvenu chez moi si tu ne veux pas que ton coach te trouve dans cet état pitoyable. » 

Viktor se sent pris d’une vague de soulagement. Le sourire qu’ils partagent ne leur demande pas d’effort. Il n’est pas certain d’avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter un ami tel que Chris, mais il n’a pas l’intention de s’en plaindre. 

« T’es le meilleur, tu sais, bafouille-t-il. 

– Je sais, » répond Chris en souriant, avec un clin d’œil.

 

 

Viktor est bien loin de résoudre l’équation qu’est sa vie. Il ne sait toujours pas tout à fait ce qu’il veut, mais ça, c’est peut-être, juste peut-être, ce ce dont il a _besoin._


End file.
